dcfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
List of The Magical Duo! characters
This is a list of characters who appear in the American TV series The Magical Duo!. Protagonists The Magical Duo * Joey McAllister (voiced by Justin Shenkarow) is an outgoing, mischievous, trouble-making 14-year-old boy. He's Lisa Montez's best friend. He inherited his magic powers after his real parents from Lilantis. His magical powers sometimes go out of control in contrast to Lisa's, but then everything works out. He acts like a big brother to Lisa. He takes a liking to the girls and flirts with them, but at the fourth season, he got himself a girlfriend: Laura, but they broke up at the end of the fifth season. At the end of the show, he and Lisa became a couple. When it comes to fighting evil, he becomes more responsible. His magical powers are very physical, such as turning into huge beasts, making magical and more powerful weapons and physical powers becoming even more stronger. * Lisa Montez (voiced by Monique Coleman) is a smart, awkward, shy and naive 14-year-old girl. She's Joey McAllister's best friend. She inherited her magic powers after her real parents from Lilantis. In the first two seasons, she wasn't very self-confident and usually ended up being a damsel-in-distress. But at the start of the third season, she started to gain more confidence in herself and she got more self-defense. She was in love with Daniel and they became a couple at the end of the third season, but they broke up at the beginning of the sixth season. At the end of the show, she and Joey became a couple. Her magical powers consisted of manipulating minds, telepathy and telekinesis. Supporting characters * Daniel Smythe (voiced by Greg Cipes) is a teenage wizard. He's very talented and attractive. He's Lisa's mentor. At the end of the third season, he became Lisa's boyfriend, but they broke up at the beginning of the sixth season. At the end of the show, in an attempt to save Lilantis, Daniel absorbed the powers of Entity - a magical being that is the ruler of Lilantis, and he became the new Entity. He then departed from everyone's lives to rule Lilantis forever. * Laura Parker (voiced by Tiffany Thornton) is a 13-year-old wizard-in-training. She was first self-centred and snobbish, but she had a change of her heart when she met Joey. Both became a couple at the fourth season, but broke up at the end of the fifth season. * Spark (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) is a dog from Lilantis. Due to being from Lilantis, he has abilities to talk and walk like a human and also has magical powers. Acts as one of Joey and Lisa's mentors. He's a central character of his own side-story 1-minute show, Spark!. * Mora (voiced by Kath Soucie) is a retired wizard and is 700 years old, but still looks younger with her magical powers. She's Joey and Lisa's main mentor and knows almost every single clue about Lilantis. Antagonists * Lord Darkness (voiced by Jim Cummings) is the main antagonist of the series. He's the evil sorcerer. He attempts to take over Lilantis by corrupting it. He also wishes to take over the other worlds, like Earth. He appeared in all episodes of the first season, but since he got defeated and imprisoned, he started to appear sporadically (even not having a speaking line in the fourth season). At the start of the sixth season, he returns to gain the powers of Entity, so he could take over Lilantis and corrupt it, but he was defeated by Joey, Lisa and Daniel, who became the new Entity, and was mysteriously killed. * Miranda (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) is Lord Darkness' henchwoman. She's also an evil wizard. She holds a great grudge with Lisa. * Scroony (voiced by Brian Stepanek) is the troll-looking sidekick of Lord Darkness. He's very clumsy. He sometimes gets on Lord Darkness' nerves. He also acts like a spy to Lord Darkness. * Trex (voiced by Phill Lewis) is Lord Darkness' warrior. He used to be a human, but got destroyed in a explosion. Lord Darkness resurrected him by armoring his body. For most of the first season, he used to be worthy to Lord Darkness, but betrayed him at the end of the first season. He went on to take over Lilantis by himself, thereby becoming the second season's main antagonist. He was ultimately defeated by Joey and Lisa and got imprisoned. * Lady Evillie (voiced by Cree Summer) is an evil sorceress. She's the main antagonist of the third season. She's a mythical wizard who came back to life and attempted to take over Lilantis, but she got ultimately defeated.